Ron & Hermione
by L'archiviste
Summary: Chapitre unique. Petite histoire entre Ron et Hermione...


Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée de la tours Gryffondor. Il attendait là depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait, mais il attendait. Il laissait passer le temps. Quand elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans le parc de Poudlard, il s'était fait plein de films, il avait essayé de préparer une manière de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais quand il s'était rendu à l'endroit convenu, il avait vu de loin Hermione avec un autre garçon. Elle était assise avec un livre posé sur ses genoux. Il n'avait osé s'approcher plus, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait, mais il n'avait pas avancé plus. Le garçon s'était assis juste à côté d'elle, il lui avait dit deux mots et elle avait sourit. Ils s'étaient rapproché un peu plus jusqu'à se que leurs nez se frôlent, et là… Là, ils s'étaient embrassés… Ron avait ressentit une boule dans la gorge, il avait détourné les yeux et il était parti en direction de la salle commune. Il était rentré et s'était assis là, depuis il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait beaucoup repensait à tout ça, peut-être qu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas après tout, peut-être qu'elle lui avait dit de venir pour lui présenter son nouveau copain, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'elle voulait discuter et qu'il était venu la voir. Plus il y repensait et plus sa gorge se resserrait.

-Ron ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Je… je ne voulais pas te déranger…

A ces mots, Ron se leva et partit en direction de son dortoir.

Elle se jeta à son tour dans le fauteuil, tout était pourtant si bien partit ! Elle avait réussit à mettre fait à une dispute qui durait depuis deux ou trois jours et elle en avait profité pour lui demander de la rejoindre pour qu'ils se parlent. Elle s'était donc installé sous l'arbre et avait attendu, s'il n'avait pas été en retard, tout aurait été super ! Mais voilà, il fallait toujours qu'il oubli ou peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis. Elle avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon de Pousouffle vienne l'aborder, il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, ce qu'il l'avait fait sourire. Mais après, il avait pris les devants et il l'avait embrassé, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réagit, mais après elle lui avait mis une magnifique gifle, il était partit direct. Elle avait encore attendu Ron pendant trois bonnes heures et comme il ne venait pas, elle était rentrée au château. Mais voilà qu'il était là dans le fauteuil. Pourquoi avait-il été si en colère ? Ne s'était-elle pas excusé pour leur dernière dispute ? N'avait-il pas accepté ses excuses ? Que lui reprochait-il maintenant ? Elle se leva et avança de manière à la voir.

-Ron ? Où tu vas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu ?

Elle se moquait décidément de lui ! D'abord elle lui disait qu'elle voulait lui parler et elle l'attendait avec un autre garçon… elle embrassait en autre garçon alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il arrivait et en plus elle osait lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu !

-Oui, je t'ais attendu pendant plusieurs heures.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à Ron. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais rien compris à Ron. Il avait toujours été étrange, surtout avec elle. Mais depuis l'année dernière, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait voulu le lui avouer mais il avait préféré sortir avec Lavande ! Ils avaient été si proche pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, elle avait même cru qu'il avait lui demander de sortir avec elle, mais juste après il avait _accidentellement_ vu une lettre de Krum où celui-ci lui déclarait son amour. Mais elle avait à nouveau espéré ce soir, mais là il semblait vraiment en colère, pas comme d'habitude, comme si elle l'avait blessé, c'était pourtant lui qui lui avait posé un lapin !

-Ouais, tu m'as attendu… Si on peut parler d'attente…

Mais vraiment ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle le cherchait de plus en plus.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je t'attends, tu viens pas et en plus tu me fais le tête ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait ? Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

Hermione s'assis sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

Pourquoi elle pleurait maintenant ? Ron ne le savait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la boule dans sa gorge grossir.

Il descendit les escaliers et se pencha vers elle.

-Hermione… dit-il avec sa voix la plus tendre.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'y blottit mais continua à sangloter.

-Mione… je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… et je ne te déteste pas… au contraire… et pour cette raison, je ne t'embêterai plus avec tes petits copains…

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il disait. Puis petit à petit, son esprit vif reprit le dessus.

-Mais… je n'ai pas de petit copain… dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ron soupira. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas la vérité ?

-Je t'ais vu sous l'arbre… avec ce garçon, ce Pousouffle…

-Mais…

-… Vous vous êtes embrassé juste quand j'arrivais…

Tout s'expliquait, il l'avait vue au moment où le garçon l'embrassait et il était parti juste après, il n'avait donc pas put voir qu'elle l'avait repoussé…

-Je ne sors pas avec lui, c'était juste… C'est lui qui m'a embrassé… mais je l'ai repoussé… je n'aime que toi…

Quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Elle n'aimait que lui ? « Je n'aime que toi » ? C'est quatre petits mots continuaient de raisonner aux oreilles de Ron.

-Moi aussi…

Ron écarta les cheveux qui cachaient le visage d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Il sécha ses larmes du bout de bras et se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses lèvres.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Voilà, je ne peux pas en dire plus, ce serrait une atteinte à la vie privée de nos amis…_


End file.
